caught
by KadieBella
Summary: <html><head></head>Max & Fang go on a walk what happens when Fang confesses his love for Max?  And why is Nudge there?   Its official I suck at summaries! first fanfic rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. flames excepted!</html>


**AN: this is my first storie ever so yeah (:**

**Disclamer: I obviuosly don't own Maximum Ride cuase its**_** fan**_**fiction duh!**

**(Max POV)**

"FANG LOOKOUT! " I screamed if you didn't guess already we were being attacked by flyboys. Joy! Yeah right, it's called sarcasm. But back to the story. Fang turned around and punched him in the jaw his black hair falling into his sexy eyes... wait ignore that thought. So as I was saying we were just minding our own buisness then... BOOM! flyboys everywhere. We weren't even flying for any particular reason ya'know just to fly. There weren't that many about fifty or so. At the moment Gazzy had three, Angel had two, Nudge had four, and Iggy, Fang ,and I all had five. So yeah thats twenty-four... dude this was too easy we'd been doing this for three minutes and we've already taken out twenty-six or somewhere around that number. I don't even know why they try anymore.

Later when we landed at our camp Fang and I decided to walk around, but not too far away seeing that we'd just been attacked out of the blue. Suddenly, he stopped and just looked down at me. _Man he's gettin' tall_! I thought to myself. "I love you," he mumbled before he leaned down and kissed me. Hard. My heart was beating like a hummingbird's wings and the only coherant thought in my mind was: He loves me. He loves me. HE. LOVES. ME. Fang, the gorgeous emotionless brick wall _loves me!_ After that little mind rant this was my only thought: !l! After what semmed like hours but was really seconds, he pulled away breathing heavily. OHMYGOSH! THAT JUST HAPPENED! I blinked three times "How long?" I breathed. "A long time" then he kissed me again but softer and sweeter. _A girl could get used to this. _I thought as I tilted my head back. I was now against the side of a cliff and I had my hands in his soft hair. I pulled away "I love you too Fang" I smiled and we resumed kissing.

**(Nudge POV)**

"where's Max and Fang?" I asked no one in particular. "I have no clue!" Iggy said grinning. "Oh shut up Iggy. Angel Gazzy you seen 'em?" I asked. "Nope" Gazzy said popping the P. "uh uh" said Angel. "OK then Imma go look for 'em," I said. "Any body wanna' come with?" Iggy stood "I will!"

**(Iggy POV) **

I was following the sound of Nudge's nonstop chattering when I heard them. The sound was coming from my right so Iturned around and started walking towards it. Only to trip and fall on my face. Nudge was laughing loudly so I pulled her down with me, then i started laughing. "why'd you turn around?" Nudge asked. "I heard something" I stated simpely. "what did you hear? Was it Max and Fang? What're they doing-" I shushed her "I. don't. know." I said slowly. "Oops sorry." we started walking in the direction that I heard the noise then randomly Nudge stopped. "What's goin' on?" I whispered in case there was danger. Nudge -for once in her life- was silent. Oh crap if Nudge was scared or shocked to _silence _we were screwed. Then out of no where "FANG, MAX _WHAT _ARE YOU DOING!" She screamed. In my _ear _I might add. "wha oh uh n-nothing heh" Max stammered. WHAO! Max stuttering? Nudge silent? Fang, well he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary as far as I could tell. "FANG YOU'RE BLUSHING!" Nevermind. Fang blushing? This day could not get any weirder! "Max" Nudge said most likely turning to her "what's going on?" "Uuh well me and Fang were just walking and..." she trailed off. Ok I was getting tired of this. "Could you just spit it out! What's going on?" I yelled. "FangandIkissed" she said quickly 0_0 "well then don't let us interupt" I said dragging Nudge away.

**(Fang POV) **

By the time Nudge and Iggy were out of sight my face was still red hot. Max turned to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before quickly walking away. I stood there like an idiot for a second before following her. When I got back to the camp it was almost dark. Max looked at me and blushed slightly. Gazzy ran up to me "Did you and Max seriously kiss?" he asked. "Um yeah" I mumbled quietly looking away. He just winked and gave me a thumbs up. _That was strange. _I thought.

**AN: Did any one notice that when Max was thinking AAAHH! in the !s I put a lowercase L **

**now how many of you checked if I did (: **

**please note that this was my first fanfic. please comment flames appriciated**

**if you would please give me pionters I'm new to this**

**and if there are any gramatic issues **

**please inform me**

**love, JACK JOHNSON RULES (he really does)**


End file.
